A well known problem with shoe laces, other types of laces and similar items which are tied together is that they may often become untied requiring the wearer to stop whatever activity he or she is pursuing and to re-tie the shoe laces to a satisfactory position. Particularly with respect to children and their play activities, this places a burden on their parents and other adults around them. Sports activities can virtually stop play altogether or require a player to be removed from a game until has laces are properly tied. In other sports loose or untied shoe laces may cause an athlete to lose his concentration and adversely affect performance. The form of attachment to the shoe laces should make the tying device relatively easy to secure to the shoe while exposing the knot in a manner which is acceptable to the purchasing public. Although tying devices have been used before and have been discussed in my previous applications, U.S. application Ser. No. 521,942, filed Aug. 10th, 1983, these typically involve devices which are actually removable from the shoe. Although these tying devices are advantageous, for some purchasers it is more desirable to have a tying device which at least in part is permanently secured to the shoe and is reasonably unobtrusive. The invention described herein overcomes some of the deficiencies discussed above and fills a need in the marketplace.
The above has been a brief discussion of certain deficiencies which have existed in tying devices and features of an invention which have overcome these deficiencies. Other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows.